Will you run away with me forever? ZeldaxLink
by Darnie
Summary: Link and Zelda love eachother but something stands in the way of their love...family heritage. They both get engaged to people they don't love so they run away.What will happen when Link finds Zelda crying in the forest...alone without company? ZeldaxLink
1. Feelings of 10 year old children

All characters such as Link and Zelda are copyright Nintendo, not me. 

Chapter 1- Feelings of 10 year old children. 

Zelda's POV. 

As I watch him go...I feel apart of my blooming heart being taken away. I watch his horse gallop into the unknown forests...and he doesn't look back. 

10 minutes ago. 

"Please remember the song of time...it makes sure Hyrule and I are always with you," I spoke trying to hold back the tears, Link just nodded I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, 

"I wish you good luck," Link stared into my eyes, he could see straight through the tough look, 

"Nothing too bad's going to happen Zel," He assured me, he gave me a smile I felt my throat go dry, I could feel my eyes betraying me, 

"Just be careful!" I whispered, my voice gone hoarse, he nodded, 

"Goodbye, Zelda," 

"Goodbye...Link," He turned to the forest, 

"Ok, Epona," Epona trotted forward, the pain in my heart was too much, 

"Wait┘Link!!!" He pulled the reins and looked back at me, 

"Yes Zelda?" 

"Don't...get killed," He nodded, 

"Promise," A faint smile brushed across his beautifully shaped lips, 

"I promise," He answered, 

"Heyyah," He cried, Epona galloped forward into the dark forests, leaving me standing there; the only company was the transparent tears racing down my face. 

------- 

"Why did he have to go!" I sobbed in my pillow, I felt someone sit on my bed, 

"Because he needs to help Termina, Princess, he's the hero of time to everyone, not just Hyrule and yourself," the voice sighed and rubbed my back, 

"And he won't be gone forever," 

"What if he dies?!" I looked up, two crimson eyes trying to break into my soul, I tried to read her eyes but they were impossible to read, 

"He won't," Impa assured, I got off my bed and headed to the balcony, 

"How do you know?" I asked gazing up to the skies; the stars were out, shining like silver dots on dark blue paper, 

"He keeps promises," A light of hope flickered in my heart, Impa was good at puting hope into people, 

"Can you promise me he'll keep my promise?" 

"I'm not Link, Zelda." 

------- 

Link's POV. 

"Don't be so down!" Cried Navi, zooming in and out of my hat, 

"How can I not be down, I had to leave her again," I shouted, the whole forest seemed to go quiet, 

"What did Impa tell you before we left?" I rolled my eyes and turned to the white glow, 

"Not to get involved with the princess romantically or else I will be devastated in the end," 

"Exactly," 

"But┘why?" I asked staring down to the ground, I heard Navi sigh, 

"She's a princess and has to marry royal blood," She answered a bit of annoyance tinted her voice, 

"Does she _ have _ to?" 

"Yes," 

"Why can't she choose?" 

"Because she can't, you will understand when you▓re older," I cringed, every time she said 'You'll understand when you▓re older' it meant she didn't want to talk about it, 

"Ok, anyway are we nearly to Termina??" I asked, changing the subject, talking about Zelda made me feel all giddy and excited; not the kind of feeling you want when your about to face fiends. 

"We should be there soon," she answered flying ahead, 

------- 

"Oh, thank the heavens your here!" cried the mayor, I nodded as I dismounted Epona, 

"The Gorons, Zoras and Deku-scrubs have gone mad I tell you..." 

"So can you help us?" I nodded; the mayor shook my hand, 

"I can't thank you enough, Link!" The mayor ran off into his office, I looked around, clock town hadn't changed too much since I last came, 

"Come on Link, let's go find the Gorons and see what's up," Navi said heading towards the south gate. 

------- 

First chapter up :) Reviews would be appreciated to see what I can improve and such. 


	2. 7 melancholy years

Most characters belong to and are copyright Nintendo, not me. 

Chapter 2-7 melancholy years. -------   
Zelda's POV. 

I stand on the balcony just as I did 7 years ago, waiting, hoping that _he'll_ return to me. 

It's been 7 long years since he left from Termina, I wonder if he's changed? I wonder if he still has that soft feather like hair? I write to him, but the letters are never replied to. "Impa...do you think he will return?" I ask, watching the Hylian troops march up and down the castle grounds, 

"We have this conversation nearly every night, yes, I believe he will," I smile and turn to the muscular woman, 

"That's the answer I always get," 

"Fine I'll give you a new answer, the war between the Deku-scrubs, Gorons and Zoras is over, Link should be returning very soon," It was like a bright white light shone on those words, waves of happiness seemed to surround me like rings surrounding Saturn, 

"You...mean...HE'S COMING BACK!" I screamed with delight, I put my hands together and closed my eyes dreamily, she looked at me funny, like I'd done something wrong, 

"Why do I get the feeling him coming back and you happy about it...isn't in a friendship manner," she asked, I stopped and I could feel warm blush spreading around my cheeks like a virus, 

"You love him don't you," My eyes must have shown all, she sighed and signaled me to come to her, 

"You can't tell anyone, Impa!" I whispered as I ran up to her, I took her hands into hers, 

"I won't, but I'm going to save you some heartbreak," Before I could speak, she put a one of her muscular fingers on my lips, 

"You can't have a romantic relationship with him, he's not royal and your father has already chosen a man for you," Those words slapped me across the cheek, sadness and happiness were having a war in my body, and sadness was winning, 

"What do you mean...chosen?" I asked stepping away from her, 

"The deku king's son, who is a human, is interested in you and since Deku-scrubs are increasing in being mischievous throughout Hyrule, your father decided it would be best for your people to marry him," I choked back tears, this was too much, 

"B-but...Link he...is...the hero of time! I should be allowed to marry him and he holds the Triforce of courage!" Impa sighed; her face was very sympathetic, 

"I'm sorry, Zelda," Tears fell from my face and made little puddles of water on the tile floor, 

"It's ok...Impa," I ran out of the room, Impa didn't follow. 

------- 

I made my way to the throne room, 

"Father," I cried running in, court was over, 

"Yes, Zelda," He looked up and smiled, 

"When am I getting married," His smile disappeared, 

"I sense hurt in your tone, my dear, but you shall be very soon," 

"Why can't I rule be myself, I'm perfectly capable," He laughed and got off the throne chair, 

"How will you produce an heir?" I stopped, 

"I thought thee might come and debate with I," 

"You foretold right then, father," He looked at me, his glassy eyes eyed me suspiciously, 

"Is it true I am to wed the Deku Prince?" I questioned, 

"Yes, that is correct," 

"Why the Deku-prince?" 

"You know why," he answered, 

"Why can't I choose myself?" 

"Who would you choose Zelda," He glared at me, I glared at him, 

"Interesting, how love works, but I'm afraid the person you love is already engaged to the young lady at Lon Lon ranch," A wave of jealous quickly owned my body, 

"What?! When did he come back?" I demanded, 

"A few weeks ago," 

"Why didn't he visit me?" Father looked at me weirdly, I could tell what he'd done, 

"You didn't let him in did you," 

"No, I refuse to let his sort near you," 

"HIS SORT?! he's the hero of time, Hyrule owes him a great deal!" 

"You mean Hyrule owe the sages a great deal," 

"I'm disgusted in you father," He looked shocked, 

"And I'm not marrying anyone!" I stormed off, 

"Thee come back here, ZELDA!" He boomed, I ran up the marble staircase, 

"Impa?" I cried, 

"Yes?" Answered a calm voice, I looked to one of the tall white pillars, Impa leaned up against it...like she was expecting me, 

"Did you...know about?" 

"Link being here? no, I'm afraid not princess," 

"But why didn't father..." 

"I am but a servant, princess, your father's business is not my own," I tried breaking into her ruby eyes again, but...reading her was an impossible task, 

"I want to go to bed Impa," 

"Ok," 

------- 

Link's POV. 

"WE'VE HAD THIS CONVERSATION EVERYNIGHT! NO, YOU CAN'T GO INTO THE CASTLE!!!" Cried Navi, I looked at the glowing ball of light, 

"I just wanted to see Zelda, I promised her I'd see her," I replied patting Epona's face, she nuzzled into my hand, 

"Well you can't," Navi started to zoom around, she always did this when she got annoyed, 

"I wonder why they wouldn't let me in?" She stopped zooming and the flying glow flew over to my face, 

"Because...because..." 

"See, you don't even know why," 

"I do, I just can't put it into words," I looked up to the sky, you could see the main tower of Hyrule castle from here...and _she_ was in there, 

"Maybe she doesn't want to see me," Self pity swelled in my stomach, Navi gave me a sympathetic look, 

"It's not that, Link, it's just...she's busy now, soon she'll be the Queen of Hyrule," I nearly choked as I quickly turned to her, 

"That's what you haven't been telling me, she's getting married isn't she Navi?" Navi sighed and buried herself in my hand, a weird feeling came over me...something I hadn't felt before, a feeling of hate and pity for myself and also for the person Zel would marry...and it wouldn't stop, 

"Who's she getting married to?" Navi looked up at me, 

"It'll just make things worse for yourself, if I told you Link," 

"Nothing could be as bad as losing Zelda...so who is it," 

"The deku prince," It seemed like I'd become anger itself, why him...and not I? 

"Why would she...choose him? He's the one who started the Termina war," 

"She didn't choose Link, he was chosen for her," 

"She should be able to choose on her own, he's not good enough for her," 

"Even if she could choose Link, it couldn't be you," I could feel the blush spreading across my face, 

"I-I don't love her...I...um...just," 

"Yeah, yeah whatever Link, anyway, you need some sleep, remember we have to go to Lon Lon Ranch tomorrow," 

"Oh yeah, night Navi," 

"Goodnight Link," 

------- 

It was dawn when I awoke, I still felt like something was being taken away from me, something even more precious than the Master Sword or Ocarina, I searched through my bag to find the Ocarina, it sparkled amongst the other items, it's light blue metallic colour lightened the whole bag up, so it was easy to find, I held it in my hands...it felt...different. 

FLASHBACK 

"This song reminds me of us, Link," 

"Which one?" 

"The song of time," 

"Oh," 

"Because it's how we are bonded," Her blue eyes dazzled my own, making me feel excited inside, 

"Here," She handed me the Ocarina, 

"It's a gift from me...to you, I hope it reminds you of me," I nodded, she just smiled, 

"It's a shame...you can't stay here...I had fun in the days we had together," Her face seemed serious, but melancholy at the same time.   
We were sitting in the Hyrule castle courtyard, where we had first met, the green grass was the greenest I had ever seen, the colours of red and yellow dyed the flowers, 

"Promise you'll return one day," 

"I promise," she held out her pinky finger as did I, the two joined, sealing the promise. 

...ZZZZZZZzzzzz 

"Yawn...good morning Link!" Navi said as she flew out of my tunic, 

"Good morning Navi," 

"Ready to go to Lon Lon Ranch?" 

"Yes," I mounted Epona, 

"HEEEEEYAH," She galloped foward, Navi struggled to keep up, 

"Wait for me!!!" she squealed. 

------- 

Epona strode into the ranch, it's pale green and yellow grass owned the ground, the horses were all galloping around like crazy, it was feeding time, I quickly dismounted Epona and she ran off to eat, a farm looking girl with red hair raced towards me and her arms open, she hugged me tight, I tried to break free...but if I did, it might have upset her, 

"I'm so glad you could come Link!!!" Malon cried drawing back, 

"It's good to see you too," She blushed and giggled, 

"Epona looks really good...how are you going," 

"Not so good, actually," Navi gave me a look, Malon looked worried, 

"Your not...dying are you?" I couldn't help but smile; so many people had asked me that, 

"No, I'm not," Her face suddenly lit up, 

"Oh! I'm so happy! please come inside, father would like to speak to you," I stepped into their house, Talon was sitting there in an old rocking chair, sleeping as usual, 

"Father, wake up! Link's here," She shouted, but he didn't wake up, she turned to me and smiled, 

"It might get pretty ugly in here, I suggest you go outside," she winked, Navi flew out of the house, I followed her, 

"Remember when we first visited here Link?" Navi asked, 

"Yes," 

"It hasn't changed much has it?" 

"No it...hasn't," I looked around, the horses looked the same (except for the foals) and so did the barn and the main house, 

"It's funny how time works...isn't it, I mean the scenery is the same but the people aren't," 

"Mmm," I mumbled, 

"WAKE UP!" Screamed Malon, 

"Oh...Wh-wha-what? What's going on, can't a person get atleast a little bit of shut eye 'round here?" I entered the house, Talon looked a bit older, his hair was thinning and he hadn't lost any weight, "Ah, Link, can I talk to you in private?" He asked getting up from his chair, Malon was smiling uncontrollably; which made me feel uncomfortable, she left the room singing, 

"I'm going to feed the cows," She sang joyfully, 

"Ok, honey," Talon said, he turned to me, 

"Now Link, do you remember what I asked you when you were younger and I told you I was joking?" I thought about it, a blur of chasing chickens for some Lon Lon milk appeared...but that was it, 

"Uh...no," I shook my head, Talon just asked, 

"Well, you made a promise to me, son," 

"What was it?" I asked curiously, 

"...That you'd marry Malon when you were of rightful age," I felt the heat rushing to my face, the shock twisting in my stomach, I saw Navi getting a bit weird herself, 

"Fairies remember everything...and Link promised no such thing!" Navi cried, 

"Well then you must be a forgetful fairy," He turned to me again, 

"The ceremony will be on Friday," I opened my mouth to speak, but he overlapped me, 

"And you don't have to worry about a suit or a ring, I've already got those sorted," Me-Shock, Navi-Shock...Malon... 

"Oh Link! I'm so happy!" She hugged me tight, I hadn't even noticed her enter the house, 

"MOOOOOOOO," Malon drew back, 

"Oh, the cows..." She ran back to the barn again, singing, 

"And if you decide to run off, I'll give it to you boy!" Warned Talon, I nodded my head and ran out of the house, I pulled out the ocarina and played Epona's song, she grumpily came along, still chewing, 

"Oh Link! what are we going to do?" Navi asked, she was zooming everywhere again, 

"I don't know," 

"NNAAAAEEEE," Cried Epona. 

------- 

Zelda's POV. 

"And so we are getting married on Friday...isn't that great!" I swallowed back tears, _he_ was the one who was mean't to hold me, _he_ was the one who would cherish me and _he_ was the one that would love me, 

"Yes, that's very nice Malon!" I tried to sound happy but it didn't work...and she saw straight through it, 

"What's wrong Zel?" I looked her in the eyes, 

"I'm not to happy about my own marriage at the moment," 

"Oh...I'm sorry Zelda, I wouldn't have bring it up if I didn't know!" Her eyes showed true sadness for me, which made me feel guilty, she couldn't wait to marry Link and I thought I deserved him more, 

"No, I'm very _happy_ you're marrying Link," 

"Thankyou! Somehow I always thought you would marry him...I was so jealous of you," And now the tables have turned, 

"Really? why?" 

"I don't know...it seemed like you two were meant to be," she added sadly...and I started to cry, 

"Well, I'm late for my Piano class, I wish you good luck in marriage, Malon," She bowed and ran off to help her father with the milk delivery, I stood there, waiting for someone to notice me crying, 

"Hmm, it has hit you hard hasn't it?" Asked Impa, appearing from the shadows, 

"It's not fair, I would have asked him if I knew he was here and could get out of the castle," Impa just nodded, 

"Com'n let's get you to the Piano class, Miss Lighge is waiting," 

--------------------- 

Well that's it :D Please review! I'd like to see on which I can improve on, the next part will be up soon. 

Darnie. 


	3. Traitors of Hyrule

Most characters are owned by and are copyright Nintendo.

Chapter 3-Traitors of Hyrule.

-------

Link's POV.

"You've gone crazy, I didn't think marrying Malon would be that bad," Hyrule Market loomed in front of me, the guards eyed me off, nodding and pointing at me,

"Maybe I have...but i've got to speak to Zelda," I said, Epona trotted forward, the guards hastly blocked my way, their metal chain armor gleamed in the sunlight,

"You are not welcome in the grounds of Hyrule castle, leave,"

"I've come to speak with the King of Hyrule on matters that concern the previous Termina war," I saw Navi shake her head and give me a look, the guards stood their ground,

"The King refuses to speak to anyone without a letter of Hyrule, if you can give us the letter you may enter," The guards looked smug, it angered me that these were the kind of people I'd helped,

"I'm afraid he didn't have the time to write the letter, we were under attack at Termina at the time," I lied, Navi hid in my hat, she was scared we'd be permanently banned from Hyrule the way I was lying,

"We'll inform the king you are here then," They still looked smug, both withdrew their weapons, one carried a battle axe, the other a silver sword,

"Come 'ere pretty boy," One said, lunging towards me, I quickly dodged it, the guard unsuccessfully landed; he hit the ground, I smirked and withdrew the master sword, I kicked away his battle axe, it flew a couple of meters away,

"You little," He cried trying to crawl away from me,

"HEEEYYAAAHHHH," The other one yelled as he plunged into the air, his sword above is head to cut my vertically...but failed miserably, I dodged it and slammed the master sword on his head, making him faint, one down one to go, I turned to the other who was previously crawling, he was now fleeing into the castle,

"Navi stall him while I catch up," She looked a bit scared,

"Li.."

"No, NOW!" I cried, she sighed and zoomed over to the guard, throwing herself at him, he looked like a big ball of white was bouncing off and on him, I looked around for Epona, she was about 200 meters away, helping herself to some grass, I sighed and ran up to the guard, who was cursing in disbelief that he was getting beaten by a fairy, 

'You stupid lil'," I punched him out, he shakily fell to the floor like spaghetti, I looked at the two unconscious guards only meters apart,

"Now we can get in," I said, I played Epona's song, she lazily strode towards us, I mounted her and glanced at Navi, she did not look impressed,

"YES, BUT WE JUST BECAME TRAITORS," I laughed and shook my head,

"Remember they attacked us first, so Hyrule are traitors against us," Navi rolled her eyes,

"We are in big trouble,"

------- 

Zelda's POV.

"L-Link? h-he would never d-do such a thing!" I exclaimed, Impa just shook her head,

"Apparently, Link attacked the guards to get into the castle minutes ago," 

"But he'd never attack someone without a reason!" I pleaded, her eyes were still expressionless, Link would never do such a thing...right?

"Has he been caught," She shook her head, it then hit me, If the guards hadn't caught Link...he must be here,

"Oh, I'm so sorry Impa but I forgot something at the temple of time," I lied, I tried to shield my eyes...and it worked, I had to see if Link was there waiting,

"Ok, please go, the sages are strict on the temple remember," I nodded and made my way out of the castle.

-------

It was freezing outside, guards were everywhere awaiting Link's arrival, they march with pride all around the grounds and market, one of the guards spotted me and ran up to me,

"Excuse me, Princess, but we have orders to keep the royal family inside the castle until the matter is dealt with," I fake smiled and nodded,

"I'm just heading to the temple, I forgot something there," He nodded and bowed,

"Please be weary, Princess," I nodded and trotted up the grey stone steps that lead to the temple of time, the temple itself had a rare sense of serenity even though so many evil events had happened here...but then again many other wonderful events had happened too, I stepped inside, the angel white glow consumed me, every time I entered here I felt nostalgic...like I was meant to be here, but Link was no where to be seen...

"I thought you might come, that's why I brought along a friend," That voice sent chills down my spine, my father and a nice looking man stood behind me, I felt shock consume me, Father laughed,

"You has shock written all over face, were you expecting someone else, my dear?" He strode towards me, the man followed; he was shorter than Link and had lovely brown eyes, he was definitely muscular and had deku colored hair, he smiled and followed father,

"Hello Princess Zelda, my, my, you really are as beautiful and alluring as they say," The man said, he got my hand and kissed it delicately,

"Oh, thank you," I said trying to act modest, this man, even though he looked nice...had a disturbing aura of pure evil,

"Zelda, this is the prince of Deku, Dekusan," My father said, I curtseyed, my eyes narrowed to the sacred realm entrance, I didn't like Dekusan here at all,

"It's nice to meet you," I said, he smiled, chills slid down my back like snakes,

"I came to pick this up," I got the fairy Ocarina out of my pocket, it was special because Link gave it to me; I guess as exchange and thanks for the Ocarina of Time,

"Oh, so you weren't out here to meet that vulgar boy," I tried to fake smile...but fury is all I could exceed,

"Again father, I am repulsed," I stuck my nose in the air and ran out of the temple,

"ZELDA!" He yelled, I kept running until I hit into something warm and muscular, I looked up,

"I-Impa?" I stuttered, she quickly threw a deku and nut and the powdery explosion consumed both of us.

"Please don't be difficult Zelda!" Impa pleaded as she held out the wedding dress,

"I'm sorry Impa...but I must," I sat on my bed, my face turned away in disgust, Impa shook her head and sat next to me,

"I don't like the prince, I feel his aura is not peaceful," She nodded, and handed me the dress,

"I know, but...do it for Hyrule, Zelda," I shook my head,

"I know I may sound selfish but...I've always believed in marrying for love and not power, strength or sides," Impa smiled and nodded,

"That's what makes you different Zelda...this is why the triforce chose you," I buried my face into my pillow,

"I just want to be...a normal person," Link appeared in my mind, if I was normal...I could marry him right?

"Just so you could marry Link?" Her eyes penetrated my soul once again, crimson rubies of...hope? I nodded,

"I see,"

"Father think's he's vulgar," Impa laughed,

"He can be rude at times but he's certainly not vulgar," I got up and walked to the balcony, the stars were being perfect diamonds again,

"Impa, if Link and I got married would you care?" I turned towards her, her expression looked trustful,

"Truthfully...I wouldn't," I smiled, she shook her head in sadness,

"Oh, Zelda, why did you have to fall in love with him?"

------- 

Link's POV.

My heart was beating heavily, I took deep breaths and my hands sweating, I wasn't scared...I was excited; too excited, I was so close to her, I hid behind the milk crates on the right side of Hyrule castle; just as I did as a kid.  
Navi was stressing up a storm, but I couldn't care less about the guards, something else was bothering me; an evil aura close to Zelda, "They are all looking for us!" Navi hissed as she zoomed around scared stupid,

"Yeah, you're the one making all the noise," I whispered, I heard her mutter something...and then gasp, I felt someone watching us, I quickly withdrew the master sword and faced the intruder,

"I never doubted you'd make it this far Link," Impa, I breathed a sign of relief,

"If you were to make the right choice leave now," She said, her eyes held crystals of crimson, depression claimed them,

"You know me better," Impa sighed,

"Link I want you to take Zelda and leave," I felt myself go into shock; Impa would never leave Zelda would she? Her life was dedicated to her, Navi also seemed shocked,

"But Impa, your her guardian you..." 

"I won't be for much longer and you will," Impa turned away,

"Why?" Navi said buzzing around her, Impa had pride and hope in her eyes,

"There is but a new enemy in Hyrule...and I think you know him Link," Dekusan, his evil chilled down my spine when I nearly killed him in Termina, 

"Dekusan...I sense he is here," She nodded, 

"Correct, now Link, I hope the triforce of courage will help you and I,"

"And so do I," A voice came from the skies, Impa and I looked up, hundreds of guards were on top of the castle, including the king,

"Traitors of Hyrule, surrender now, or die," The king said, all of us put our hands up and awaited our fate.

-------

Zelda's POV. 

"N-no, FATHER," I screamed, I fell to the floor onto my knees, delicate melancholy tears dropped to the floor and stained it, Link and Impa had been executed for being traitors of Hyrule, I felt like someone had grabbed my heart out and stabbed it over and over, father grunted,

"They were traitors Zelda, the law has to be enforced," He said, his hand touched my shoulder and I whacked it away, he felt like a traitor to me, he had killed the people I loved most in this world,

"You are quite pitiful father, they have done nothing but give and love, care and protect for good and you go and...and," I screamed but I couldn't finish, it hurt too much to even say it, getting up, my heart had thrown father out,

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME PITIFUL, AT THE MOMENT YOU SHOW NOT A WOMEN OF WISDOM BUT OF PATHETICNESS, NOW HURRY UP AND GET READY THE WEDDING STARTS IN AN HOUR," He yelled, maids quickly rushed to my aid and pushed me to the entrance,

"NO, I REFUSE TO MARRY!"

"TOO BAD,"

"Please Princess, we must get ready," One of the maids said, I glared at father's glassy eyes and gave him the iciest look I could manage, his eyes were different now, they did not show love; but greed,

"Fine," I dashed off to my room, not looking back, tears still fell for my eyes, I was sure I had cried a river...and there was more to come, I felt lost without knowing that the people I loved no longer lived.

I locked my bedroom door and quickly started packing, there were so many things I wanted to take but I only had little time, I really _did_ want to be normal and the moment, all my dresses and other clothing were extravagant and if I was going to run away, people would recognize me easily, I sighed and started to rip the royal emblem and other jewels off some of the dresses, I took off my chest armor and put it into the sack I had gotten from the kitchen one time for hiding royal items from Ganondorf, I packed everything I needed, rupees, 3 dresses and a pair of shoes...I had decided not to take the jewels, crowns or other royal things...but something felt missing, and then I realized, my eyes darted to the silver sword on the wall, it's gold handle was engraved with the royal emblem and numerous jewels, it had helped me through out time, I carefully put in into it's sheif and tied it to my back.  
I was done, I looked around my bedroom, this was it...but I needed to visit somewhere special first; the place I had first laid eyes on Link, the castle courtyard, I unlocked the door and carefully flipped the sack over my back, and put a graceful long black caot on with a hood, shadowing my face,

I tiptoed into the hallway,

"My, my, princess...where do you think you're going?"

-------

Again, sorry it took so long to get up :) I'm a wee bit busy at the moment, I got a complaint from my friend who wants to know why I didn't describe Zelda's wedding dress, why? Because you get to imagine it yourself :) 

Please remember to review :P

Darnie


	4. Escape from Hyrule castle

Most characters are owned by and copyright Nintendo.

Chapter 4: Escape from Hyrule castle.

-------

Link's POV. 

"Impa...you can't stay in here," I said, I looked through the window of the cell, it's iron bars rusting, the moon's glow contaminated the cell with white light,

"No, I can warn you two if I stay here, the King isn't stupid enough to kill me, the last of the sheikah," I nodded, she was right, he wouldn't try and destroy a race,

"And you hold the triforce of courage, so he wouldn't kill you, but he would have told Zelda that he did to make her weak," It angered me that he would say something like that to Zelda, it was true she was strong; but in a different way, she still held the sensitivity of women,

"He also would have told her about my so-called death," Impa looked a bit fierce herself,

"He's getting her weak to marry Dekusan, his intentions are to make peace with the other side," I said, she nodded and kicked the wall, it crumbled,

"You must go soon Link, find Zelda and take her with you far away," 

"What makes you think she'll come with me? Her country is what makes her," Impa smiled and started laughing,

"She'll go with you in a heartbeat," Something weird was swelling in my stomach, a mixture of pleasure and excitement, Impa started laughing again,

"You've blushed Link," I turned away from her, because I knew I was going to blush more,

"I'm going to take her to Termina," I said, Navi was sound asleep in my tunic,

"That's smart, the temples will be a good place to go," I nodded, she looked like she was staring into space, we then heard a scream,

"Zelda!?" I cried, Impa nodded,

"It's time for you to leave, hero of time," Impa said backing away from me, I knew what she was going to do, 

"Wait! Impa, you can't..." Too late, she threw the deku nut right at me, the powdery explosion consumed me.

------- 

Zelda's POV.

"Let me GO!" I screamed, Dekusan pushed me up against the pillar,

"You're beautiful when your angry," His lips were heading towards mine, I had no defense...at least that's what he thought, I drew my sword and slashed him, he screamed in pain,

"YOU STUPID..." He started to laugh, it's evilness sent chills down my back, he withdrew his own sword,

"You marry me for Hyrule?" I said, getting ready to fight, "For Hyrule, anything, even killing the beautiful princess, If I beat you, you must hand it over to me," I laughed, Dekusan looked offended,

"Hyrule means everything to me, I'm not afraid to fight for my land," I said, fury ached inside me, if he hadn't come Link and Impa wouldn't have been killed, he laughed, but I could see he was being taken down by the spirit of nobleness,

"Noble and full of wisdom maybe, but, I thought you were an intelligent girl; I was wrong, if you want to fight me, I grant it," He fiercely started swinging his sword at me, I blocked him over and over, he was getting furious, 

"I am one of the best in the land, taught by the greatest; who did you learn from?" He hissed angrily, I smiled and got him in the stomach again, he screamed, crimson blood stained the floor, puddles of what looked like squashed tomato,

"You can't have been taught by the best because I was," His wounds were quite deep and were looking bad,

"And who is that?" He asked, hate became his tone also pain,

"The hero of time," I answered, Dekusan's face got even more aggravated, 

"H-he taught you?" He looked a bit terrified when I mentioned Link, his guard was down, and I wouldn't miss this opportunity, I got his legs this time, more blood leaked from his body,

"That boy...I have to admit is good, but not as good as me, he is not yet a man," He croaked, he slashed fiercely at me once again, he had gone wild,

"I'm afraid he is much better, even when he was a boy,"

"You see him as a man,"

"Yes I do," He was off guard again, I flung his sword meters away, he was now defenseless, he screamed in fury,

"We'll meet again, Zelda, both you and the boy," He cried as he threw the Deku nut...and he was gone, the only thing that remained were the pools of blood on the floor.

Guards came running from every direction, I had to make my move fast, I quickly grabbed my sack and ran down the hallway, slamming guards down as I speed past them,

"Princess!" They all chanted furiously, they were gaining on me...fast, I could use a Deku nut, but there is a chance there could be numerous guards around the entrance of the castle, I got to the main hallway and started ascended the stair to freedom, two guards were there, they blocked the entrance,

"Princess Zelda, you are being arrested for trai..." I slashed both of them, they looked scared,

"Get out of my way!" I commanded, they did as they were told and I dashed through the draw bridge into the grounds, I decided to use a Deku nut now, I threw it and was consumed with the white explosion.

I looked at the entrance to Hyrule castle and market, the large white walls seemed larger...and more abandoning, I saw one of the guard's horses and mounted it this way I could get out of Hyrule more easily, I headed towards the forests that lead to Termina, now I was alone; forever, I could never come back here.

-------

Link's POV. "No, she escaped your majesty," One of the guards spoke, I hid against a pillar, so Zelda wasn't here...my eyes darted to the floor, blood was everywhere; I hoped it wasn't Zelda's...but something was different about this blood, it wasn't pure, it had darkness tinted through it, 

"Oh no...how will I pay them back?" The king said, he was worried, I could tell by his tone...but worried about what? 

"I don't know your majesty, would you like the maids to clean up and send some of the guards to find the princess," 

"Yes, please do," I heard them both walk away from the scene, Navi flew out of my tunic,

"Link, now is the time to go, Zelda has escaped!" She whispered, I nodded and threw the Deku nut, I felt my eyes blinded by the explosion...but it worked, we were near Kokiri Forest, Epona was waiting,

"Hmm, where do you think she's gone?" I asked Navi as I mounted Epona, 

"I don't know...but she would have left Hyrule...maybe to Termina Forest?" I nodded, it sounded promising,

"Heyyah," I cried as Epona galloped forward to Termina Forest,

"Wait for me!" Navi squealed.

-------

The forest seemed Melancholy today, the long branches of the trees looked droopy and the sunlight was dim,

"The forests seem sad, huh Link," Navi said, it wasn't too long before we heard something; a girl weeping...but not just any girl,

"Zelda!?" I gasped, Navi did a bell spring,

"I'll go over and see her, Navi, stay here with Epona," I commanded, I ventured through the forest a tiny bit until I saw her...and I got excited, she was sitting on a tree stump; all alone, she was just as beautiful as she was when I left her, delicate tears slid down her face from her eyes, sky blue crystals of depression, her golden hair trailed down her body, I was way too nervous to see her, my legs had gotten all weak, and my stomach giddy, I heard her talking to the forest, 

"Why, did they have to leave me alone," I felt sorry for her...who was she talking about?...and then I realized, Impa and I, I took a deep breath and approached her, she didn't look up,

"Who goes there?" She asked drawing her sword, 

"I," I saw her look up suddenly, her eyes brightened up and she suddenly got up from the tree stump, 

"L-Link!? Is it really you?" She asked happily, her smile made my heart beat faster...

"Yes, I've come help you get to safety," I said...if only I was ready for what would happen next, she ran up to me her arms wide open, she jumped up and hugged me...tight, I felt the blush come across my face, she had never done this to me before, I wrapped my arms around her too, 

"Father said that Impa and you were...were," 

"Executed? You shouldn't have believed that," I said, she laughed,

"I know...but," Her smile was plastered on her face, I saw her blush and look away from me...and I felt something from her, like her emotions were running into me, I could sense the same emotions I held for her…but she was a princess, and she'd probably not even look at me,

"I don't know what I'd do without yo..." Her face was so close to mine, I felt myself automatically leaning in closer to her until we were only inches apart, any second now I would have claimed her lips when...

"NAAAAAAYYYYY," I heard Epona cry, we drew back from each other, and started to run towards Epona, Navi was fighting off a skull kid,

"GO AWAY!!!" I heard Navi screaming, I quickly withdrew the master sword and cornered the skull kid, as did Zelda, the skull kid screamed and fled into the forest, Zelda turned to me,

"So, are we going to Termina?" I smiled,

"Impa said it would be wise to hide in the temples for a while," She nodded and I mounted Epona, I felt her climb on behind me,

"I've never been to Termina, but I know that Dekusan will be there...so can we not go near the swamps?" I nodded...and it didn't take me long to get excited again, her graceful long arms wrapped around my stomach, her body pressed up against my back,

"Ok, Epona let's go," She whined and started to gallop forward into the unknown.

------- 

Zelda's POV.

I snuggled into his muscular body, I was the happiest person alive right now, even though I had become a traitor to _my_ country, it was funny how you could be sad one minute and the next the happiest you've been in a long time,

"Link, are we near the entrance yet...I'm just a bit frightened," I felt him smile,

"We should be there soon, maybe you should go to sleep,"

"No, I'm fine...I'm just worried for you and I, not even Termina is safe for us, I fought Dekusan today," He nodded,

"That would explain the blood on the royal hallways,"

"Yes,"

"You didn't get hurt did you?" My heart fluttered, his tone was serious and worried at the same time and he sounded so sincere, 

"No, I'm fine, thank you," I said,

"That's good," He said,

"Impa...she has tricked father into believing her story?"

"Yes, I came to kidnap and make you my bride and Impa was trying to stop me by lying about her consent of us running away," I nodded and lied my head against his back again,

"We're here," We both looked to the doorway to Termina, it was old and rusted,

"Ready?" He asked, gazing into my eyes...I could have told him then and there, 

"Yes," I looked behind into the forest this was probably the last time I'd see it for a few years, Epona galloped in and I felt myself getting a bit dizzy.

I awoke, we were inside some kind of hotel room, Link was talking to some women who had short red hair, she looked only a few years older than Link and I,

"So if they ask, we aren't here," The women bowed,

"We here owe you a great deal Link, of course we won't give you away,"

"Thank you Anju," Anju walked out of the room humming, Link turned to me,

"What happened?" I asked getting up from the bed,

"You fainted when we went through the portal," He said walking over to me,

"Do you mind staying here for a while or would you like to go to the temples immediately?" He looked quite happy; a smile came across his beautifully shaped lips,

"I don't mind at all...but they will come for us," I said walking towards him, we were only inches apart now and I felt my heart beating faster and faster,

"Epona is at Romani Ranch at the moment...I think we should hide in the Pirates Fortress hidden in the Great bay, it's pretty hard to find," Link said, now he was too close to me, I laughed,

"What makes you think the pirates will let us into their Fortress?" I asked, he smiled, 

"They all went out to sea...and were never seen again, so it's abandoned,"

"Oh...we should go there then, the temples are much to easy to get to," He nodded, we then heard a bell chime,

"I think it's time for dinner," Link said walking out the door, I followed him into a great hall, with heaps of food on the long table,

"I think I might stay in my bedroom for extra protection, could you please get me some vegetables?" I asked, he nodded and I headed towards the bedroom...when I entered I realized; there was only one bed, it was about king sized,

"OH, Zelda," I told myself, maybe being on the run was rubbing off on me,

"Link would never sleep in the same bed with me," I heard someone at the door; Anju,

"Oh, I'm so sorry Princess! but this is the only room left, you don't mind so you?" I felt the blush coming on,

"Oh no, it's ok it's just..." She started to smirk, her eyes showed a girlish attire,

"Princess, you don't like him do you," I turned away from her,

"Of course not, our relationship is only at an acquaintance and friendship level," She started to laugh,

"Then there will be no problem sleeping with him?" She had cornered me, Anju was quite good at this,

"No, o-of course not," 

"That's good, if you have any needs please call me!" She bowed and Link came in, she looked at us both and laughed, while she was leaving she nudged Link,

"You don't mind sleeping in the same bed with her majesty, do you?" She teased, I saw him blush...which got me excited,

"I don't mind staying up for protection, Zelda," I shook my head,

"No, no, it's fine, you've had a hard day too," I heard Anju giggle as she left the room,

"Here," Link handed me a plate with lots of vegetables on it,

"Thank you." 

-------

Chapter 4 up :) That's for all the time I owe you guys :D  
Again please REVIEW!!!

Darnie.


	5. A wonderful dream or reality?

Most characters are owned by and are copyright Nintendo.

Chapter 5: A wonderful dream...or reality?

-------

Link's POV.

I looked at Zelda and then to the bed, I was already getting too hot and sweaty, my whole body was excited and giddy, I gulped; she went into the bathroom to get changed into one of her nightime dresses, I mean nothing would happen in the bed right? She would just be sleeping next to me...still, not moving,

"Where are you going to sleep Link?" Navi asked, she had just woken up, 

"In the bed," She gave me a suspicious look,

"And where is Zelda sleeping?" I gulped, she was eyeing my off, I darted her gaze,

"In the bed,"

"There's only one bed though,"

"Yeah," She started getting angry,

"PERVERT!" It felt like a ball just kept throwing itself on me,

"Hey, I offered to not sleep in the bed with her but she refused," I said, Navi stopped, 

"Don't touch her; don't cuddle her and no...cough and no kissing," Navi said, I rolled my eyes,

"Of course not,"

"Your blushing Link," I turned away from her and took off the top half of my tunic, Navi still looked suspicious,

"Why did you take your top off?" 

"I always take my top off," She muttered something and started sleeping on the pillow,

"I'm sleeping between you two,"

"I think you better to," I said, Zelda emerged from the bathroom, and she immediately blushed, 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you..."

"It's ok, this is all I'm going to take off," She smiled and tied her hair up,

"Do you mind if I go on the balcony?" She asked,

"No, you can go," She smiled and left the room, I sighed in relief that she wasn't going to sleep yet, Navi was still watching me,

"Now would be a wise time to get into the bed, so she doesn't think your an absolute pervert," Navi said,

"I'm not a pervert," Navi sighed, I jumped into the bed, it was nice and warm; and I knew as soon as Zelda was in, it would get much hotter,

"Brr, it's so cold out there," Zelda headed for the bed and jumped in, I felt myself getting warmer,

"Goodnight Link," The light switch was right near the bed, she turned it off so we were in complete darkness apart from Navi's glow, Zelda turned to me,

"So can we look around Clock Town tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if you want to, night Zelda,"

"Goodnight," She turned to her side and dozed off as did I.

-------

I awoke, it was about three in the morning, and I felt something fluffy in my face and I was cuddling something soft, I felt it more...skin, very soft skin...I immediately started to heat up, I was holding Zelda right up against my body, her hair was like silk as was her body, I could feel her skin mush with mine, how did this happen? I looked to Navi, she was still sleeping on the pillow, If I was caught holding Zelda like this I'd be in trouble...but I wish I didn't have to, holding her felt so right, my body felt quite content with itself...I realized I had pushed Zelda's night dress up, I pulled in down so it was back to normal length and moved my arms away from her, I heard her moan sweetly and she placed my hands back around her, I smiled, she was even beautiful at three in the morning.  
Suddenly I felt something smash into my face, Navi,

"YOU...you...LINK!" She cried, I started blushing, "I tried to move!" I said, Zelda snuggled into me more, Navi gave me a yeah right look,

"Uh huh, Link...you can't...wait you two didn't.."

"No! I would remember," I uncurled my hands from around her, 

"Link...I know that you love her, but you need her consent first," I sighed,

"I just woke up with us like this," Navi gave me another look,

"Oh well, it's only three, just forget it ever happened," 'Yeah, right,' I thought as Zelda snuggled back into me.

-------

Zelda's POV.

I awoke to find Link, on his side, a serious look plastered to his face, I smiled, the sunlight covered his muscular body, he looked so fit and strong, I touched his chest lightly and traced his 6-pack, his skin was hard.  
I had, had the most wonderful dream last night, Link was holding me against him in bed, his strong robust arms wrapped around my stomach, and we fell asleep...and he tried to move away and I snuggled into him more, then Navi awoke and told him about getting my consent about him loving me and the dream ended...and it felt so real, I could feel his hard skin against my soft, and his arms felt so real, not like a dream at all...Navi said he loved me...I felt so fulfilled with him around, and since we were on the run, I wanted to tell him how I felt soon, Link awoke, his eyes sleepy,

"Good morning," He said as he closed his eyes again, I laughed, Navi also had woken, she eyed us both off suspiciously,

"Good morning...I see you don't usually get up at six?" I said, Link mumbled, Navi shook her head,

"He never gets up, unless you start annoying him or begging him to," Navi said, I smirked, I had a plan to get him out of bed, I got up...and got in the bathroom, when I came back out, he was still in bed,

"Ok, I'm going to look around Clock town for a while...you don't mind do you?" I teased seductivly, I heard him sprang up and fall out of the bed,

"Wait!" He cried, he put his boots, Ttunic top, hat, Master sword and Hylian shield on,

"You can't go alone! I don't think I'll be sleeping in anymore," He said as he smirked, Navi laughed, 

"No, you won't," I teased heading out the door, 

"Wait!" They both said following me out.

Clock Town, I had to admit was quite impressive, it was like a larger Hyrule Market...my favorite thing about it would have to be the Clock Tower,

"And that's it," Link said, We had run around Clock Town all day, visiting the mayor and such,

"It feels so safe here," I said gazing up to the sky, but something didn't feel right...

"I sense something coming, soon, we should go to the Pirates Fortress soon," Link said, his eyes were serious,

"Yes, let's go back to the hotel now," I said, I held his hands, so nice and warm...they made me feel happy, I saw him blushing like mad...and I'm sure I was too, we were walking happily, when a Postman who looked like he had been running non stop came up to us,

"This is for a Mr. Link...and from an Impa," Link nodded and took it from the postman, he dashed off...I held my breath, hopefully it was good news, but so far...nothing to do with Hyrule was good,

"I wonder what's inside," Navi said, I sighed,

"Whatever it is...it doesn't sound good." We sat down on a long bench seat near the tower...Link ripped the letter open,

_Dear Link and Zelda,_

The King of Hyrule is searching the whole of Hyrule for you two and is having thoughts of checking Termina, he has decided to make an offer to you two when he "finds" you, if Zelda decides to marry Dekusan, both of you will be uncharged of the death penalty...but if you refuse...both will die, you may think that he would never kill Zelda but the truth is...the king is planning to make Malon his new heir to the throne of Hyrule is Zelda refuses, but I know he won't find you two.  
He should be heading to Termina in less than 2 days, all I ask is, if you two never get caught and Malon ends up being the heir and produces a child to Dekusan, that you two reproduce the real heir of Hyrule, to save us all, Dekusan works for the other side, his child, no doubt, will also be brought up on the same side, why am I saying this now? The king is watching what I do very closely... and this is probably the last letter and words you may ever read/hear from me, that is my only piece of advice...use it wisely,

Impa. 

"What..." I took the letter of Link, my hands trembled, I was being replaced...by a farm girl!

"Zelda, I promise you'll get the kingdom back somehow...do you think the king's been brainwashed?" Link said, he was deep in thought,

"I'm afraid...that if Father dies and Malon takes the throne and produces a son or daughter, there is no way to get it back," I said, holding back tears,

Hyrule was everything to me...nearly as important as Link or Impa, and a farm girl and Deku prince were taking it away!

"The sages might be able to help us...but then again, I did attack some of the guards of my country as did you, so they can't help us," I said, why was father doing this?

-------

When we got back to the Hotel, I packed all my things into my sack and looked over to Link, who was still deep in thought, I smiled, he cared too much, I walked over and sat next to him,

"Don't worry about it Link, all that matters is that we stay together and don't get caught, we'll get Hyrule back somehow," He looked up at me, his eyes showed...love, I felt the waves of pleasure come across me again,

"The more you tell me not to worry, the more I will," I smiled,

"Then I'll never say it again," I assured, he smiled and Navi suddenly dashed into the room with Anju behind her, they looked terrified,

"Huff...L-Link, Z-Zelda...they are here, t-the king of Hyrule has come! we must leave!" Navi said, Anju nodded, I started to panic, the dread started to come over me again...I looked to Link, he looked the not the slightest bit worried, I clung to his strong arms...they made me feel a lot safer,

"There is the top way to get out of here...but you'll have to avoid the eastern gate guard somehow..." Link brightened up,

"Anju, if you can make an emergency happen, he's bound to try and help...and then we can escape," He said, Anju nodded happily, she then hugged Link,

"I hope you three make it to the great bay, you have to go past the entrances of Snowhead and Ikana Valley first," We all nodded and she started to walk out...but then stopped,

"Link...tell her soon before it's too late, your friend would have wanted it," Link nodded and blushed, I looked up at him, he grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the room...

We went through the 2nd story exit, a great bell stood there on the balcony, there was no way down, 

"We have to jump," Link said, he quickly threw me over his back and jumped, he cried out in pain as we landed, 

"L-Link! are you ok?"

"I'm ok," He assured, Navi looked around helplessly, I could hear the Hylian troops coming, their brave steps crushing my hope, but instead of running through the gate, we ran to the Milkbar,

"What are we doing here," Navi asked, I was thinking the same thing, 

"The Indigo-go's are playing tonight, when I was last here, I helped the lead singer out," I jumped off Link and we ran down the dark stairs, the instruments were already being set up on stage,

"She should be able to help us get to the Great bay, since she lives there in the Zora hall,"

"But why didn't we just go through the gate,"

"They could be out there already we don't know, it could be an easy trap for us," He was right, they could be out there for all we know, I looked around, the Indigo-go's must have been in the changing rooms... they were quite a famous band in Hyrule, and in Termina, but not many people were here to see them, suddenly a pretty Zora girl came out of the changing rooms, she wore a purple dress and looked a lot like Princess Ruto, her eyes lit up as she saw Link,

"Link!? is it really you?" She asked, she was smiling happily,

"Yes, we need your help," She looked at Link and then to me, she then bowed,

"Princess Zelda, it's a pleasure to meet you...you need my help?" She asked,

"Yes, Lulu...we need you to get us into the Great Bay," Link said,

"You are on the run? that would explain the Hylian troops," Lulu said worryingly,

"So can you help us?" She looked around; only the bartender and some sad man were present,

"Sure! I've got a plan, please come with me," And with that she showed us into the change rooms.

-------

Chapter 5 up, Aww, how cute are they together :) LINK AND ZELDA FOREVER!!!

Darnie.


End file.
